


The Black Cat

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Magnus POV, Shadowhunter Alec, Shadowhunters meets Sabrina the teenage witch, but he’s always up to something, cat lover alec, salem is just salem, suspicious magnus, the Spellmans are warlocks, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus Bane has always been a cat lover, he makes it a mission to feed all the local strays but when a mysterious black cat turns up at the loft something just doesn’t seem right.The trouble is his boyfriend Alec is totally besotted with the feline and Magnus really can’t deny the man he loves anything.When strange things start happening around the loft Magnus is determined to get to the bottom of it and he can’t help but feel that black Cat is somehow involved. The trouble is how to prove it.





	The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsandlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/gifts).



> Ok so when I got the prompt for Salem being adopted by Malec I just couldn’t resist....
> 
> I may have taken a slightly different approach to the prompt so I hope that’s ok and, as usual, because I have no chill, it’s waaaaay longer than planned...seriously though this was just too much fun to write...
> 
> Thank you as ever to the amazing @ladymatt for her amazing beta skills

“There you are!”

Magnus smiled to himself before standing up from his crouched position and turning to see exactly what he'd expected when he heard the voice. Alec was leaning against the door frame, lopsided smile on his face, hair still tousled from sleep.

“You could've woken me. You know I don't like waking up without you there.” Alec pouted a little, as Magnus chuckled.

“But you looked so peaceful, darling.” Magnus moved towards him and ran a hand down his arm. “In any case, you didn't get off patrol until well past 3am. Even big strong shadowhunters need their sleep, my dear.”

Alec huffed indignantly, not quite able to hide the smile on his lips.

“Admit it, it's this lot that stole you away..” Alec grumbled, nodding his head towards the motley group of cats that were currently roaming around the collection of food bowls scattered over the terrace.

“Alexander, you wouldn't begrudge me looking after the waifs and strays of the neighbourhood now, would you?” Magnus batted his eyelashes before turning his head to watch the cats eagerly tucking into their food. There was no denying it, he was an absolute sucker for a furry face and a loving purr and it would seem that every feline in the vicinity was well aware of that fact.

‘No…” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Like all of these are strays though.” He added almost inaudibly.

Magnus stood back and held a hand to his chest in mock affront.

“Alexander, you wound me. I think you forget I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and my wards only allow those truly in need of sustenance through.” He declared, waving his other hand round dramatically. Strictly speaking it wasn't entirely true but surely he deserved points for trying.

Shaking his head fondly, Alec made his way to the seating area and poured himself a coffee from the pot that was steaming on the table.

“Of course they are.” He smirked, eyebrow raised as he sat down nursing his mug between his hands to warm them against the early October chill.

“He doesn't believe us, does he, Chairman.” Magnus crouched down to pet a small silver tabby cat that was rubbing himself against his ankle.

“They have names?” Alec groaned.

“Naturally, everyone deserves a name, darling. This little fellow here is Chairman Meow, over there is The Great Catsby.” Magnus indicated towards a rather large ginger tom as he began moving around pointing at all the cats, much to Alec’s apparent amusement.

“This beautiful lady is Cleocatra and next to her is Pawdrey Hepburn..”

“Enough already…” Alec laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “And what’s your name, little one?”

Magnus looked across to see a black cat sat next to Alec on the sofa, padding the cushions enthusiastically whilst rubbing himself against Alec’s hand.

“Hmmm I don't think I’ve met this one before.” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he moved closer. Whilst he was pretty sure he’d never seen the cat around, there was something almost familiar about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Well you’re a good kitty, aren't you? Yes, you are. We’ll think of a good name for you soon, won't we? Yes, we will.” Alec was talking to the cat earnestly whilst tickling its chin and Magnus had to pause for a second to appreciate how adorable he looked.

“Alexander Lightwood, I do believe you are just as soppy as me when it comes to these little ones.” Magnus chided gently.

“You’re obviously rubbing off on me.” Alec looked up through his eyelashes, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly.

“Well I do try, my dear.” Magnus winked suggestively and took immense pleasure at seeing the blush come to Alec’s cheeks, even after all this time together.

………..

That evening Magnus smiled softly to himself as he lay contended, his head resting on Alec’s thigh, and thought back over the day which had been, in his humble opinion, pretty much perfect.

It was a rare occurrence that Alec got a weekend away from work, especially now that his position as Head of the New York Institute was fully secured and Magnus had been determined to take full advantage of their time together.

Having satisfied himself that the cats were well fed for the day, he’d finally managed to take Alec to Marrakech and watching his boyfriend's face as he took in the sights and sounds of the great city had been better than he’d hoped for. Alec had been like a kid in a sweet shop, wanting to see everything and try every type of food on offer, from traditional kebabs to sweet tasting figs and freshly squeezed orange juice.

When they’d finally returned to the loft they were both bone tired and had quickly settled onto the sofa to just relax and catch up on trash TV. Outside a storm was raging, the sky lighting up with flashes of lightning as the rain pelted against the windows but that only added to the feeling of the pair of them cocooned against the world.

Alec was distractedly running his fingers through Magnus’ hair as they lay there perfectly content, muttering the occasional caustic comment at an old episode of Project Runway they were currently watching. It was, Magnus was pretty sure, as close to heaven as he was ever likely to get.

Sighing happily Magnus snuggled down further, only to feel Alec tense beneath him. Raising himself up onto his elbows a little, he glanced up to see Alec suddenly on full alert.

“Did you hear that?” Alec hissed.

“Hear what, darling? I shouldn't worry, it’s just…”

“Shhh…” Alec held a finger to his lips, eyes darting around as if to try and find the source of the sound.

Magnus sat up, inwardly cursing his shadowhunter’s acute hearing and almost immediately Alec was on his feet, pacing around the loft.

Just as he was about to reassure Alec again he heard what he’d been talking about, a soft pitiful mewling, almost inaudible under the sound of the storm.

“Ok yes, I heard that.” Magnus sprung to his feet trying to find the source of the noise. Alec just glanced across and clearly in full hunter mode, using hand gestures, signalled to Magnus to move right whilst he circled round to the left. Quite frankly, the whole situation would've been hilarious were it not for the serious expression on Alec’s face.

Another flash of lightning lit up the loft and Magnus caught a glance of a small black silhouette huddled against the other side of the glass doors leading to the balcony. Waving his arms frantically to get Alec’s attention, he indicated towards the doors.

Carefully the pair crept forward until Alec could reach out and place his hand on the door handle. With a click of his fingers Magnus illuminated the balcony to reveal the black cat from earlier shivering by the doors, fur completely sodden from the rain.

In a split second Alec had the door open and grabbed the little cat, holding it close to his chest.

“By the angel, look at him Mags, he’s freezing.” Alec petted the little cat, eyes full of concern as the poor creature rubbed half heartedly against his hand between bouts of shivering.

With a click of his fingers Magnus summoned up a warm towel to dry the cat off as Alec walked him over to an armchair, talking to him softly as he did so. Soon enough Alec had the sodden animal snuggled up in the towel and had dried off the worst of the rain whilst Magnus got the fire started with a flick of his wrist.

Being drier and warmer seemed to relax the cat who yawned dramatically before curling up in his seat and licking sleepily at his paws.

Cautiously Alec backed away as if scared of spooking him and moved towards Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Well it looks like we have a guest for the night.” He whispered softly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“It seems we have.” Magnus muttered as Alec led them back to the sofa.

As they settled back down, the cat gave them a final glance before falling asleep, reassured by their presence.

Alec sighed happily but Magnus leant forward, watching the cat closely. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his head that there was something disturbingly familiar about the little animal, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“You Ok?” He turned to see Alec looking at him, eyes full of concern.

“Hmm yes, it’s probably nothing..” Magnus smiled halfheartedly.

Alec scooched forward and placed his palm against Magnus’ cheek, turning him to fully face him.

“Talk to me..” Alec scrunched his brows up, gazing at Magnus intently.

Glancing down briefly Magnus sucked in a deep breath, not entirely sure how to put into words what he was thinking before looking back into the loving eyes of his boyfriend.

“Oh it’s probably just me being silly.” He began to reassure Alec but seeing his boyfriend raising an eyebrow, he knew he wasn't going to get away with it. Placing his palm on Alec’s thigh, he began to speak again. “Fine, alright, it’s just that cat feels really familiar to me and yet I'm sure I've never seen him before this morning.”

Alec looked at him for a few seconds as if processing his words before smiling softly back.

“Okay..” He began carefully, taking Magnus’ hand in his. “I think I get what this is.”

Magnus looked at him confused, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

“This is because of the Iris thing, isn't it?” Alec continued making Magnus pause and consider. It was true that it had taken a while to get past the effects of the night of the party and Iris invading his home, no his sanctuary, and wreaking havoc on his guests. Was it possible that it was just memories of that night, of how close he’d come to losing Alec when they’d only just found each other, that was making him uneasy?

“Magnus, you worry too much. I'm pretty sure he’s just a cat but I tell you what, why don't you just check?” Alec squeezed his hand as he smiled at him.

“Actually, I think that’s a good idea. You can’t be too cautious, can you?” Feeling rather silly, Magnus got to his feet and walked over to the cat who looked up at him suddenly alert, almost as if he’d understood everything that’d been said.

Swirling his hands, Magnus reached out with his magic, letting it flow over the animal in shimmering strands. Once finished, he stood back to see a decidedly grumpy looking feline staring back at him, nothing more, nothing less. With a huff of apparent indignation the cat settled back down to sleep and Magnus cursed himself for his paranoia.

Trying to make himself feel better he conjured up a small bowl of cat food and placed it carefully on the chair.

“Sorry, little one, no hard feelings eh.” He murmured. The cat, in return, looked up at him and Magnus could've sworn he shook his head in disgust before diving into the bowl of food as if starved.

Shaking his head slightly, Magnus moved back to the sofa and snuggled down into Alec’s warm embrace.

“You ok now?” Alec murmured into his hair as Magnus rested his head on his shoulder.

“You must think me rather foolish.” Magnus couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something wasn't quite _right_ but clearly it was all in his own head, a realisation that just made him feel worse.

“Hey.” Alec pulled back a little and cradled Magnus’ face in his hands. “I would never, ever, think you were foolish. I love that you’re so protective.”

Magnus smiled up at his boyfriend, a warm glow building in his stomach.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Leaning forward, Magnus captured Alec’s lips in a soft kiss, revelling in the feeling of Alec’s fingers carding through his hair.

As was often the way, it didn't take long for Magnus to lose himself in the feeling of Alec’s lips moving against his and what had started a soft sweet kiss began to catch fire. Pushing himself up slightly, Magnus straddled Alec’s legs and desperately pulled him closer, tongue teasing at the seam of his lips, begging for entry. Alec’s fingers dug into his hair as he moaned, their tongues beginning to tangle gently.

A loud wretching noise from the other side of the room effectively shattered the mood, making both of them pull back. The cat had sat up and was gagging repeatedly and Magnus reluctantly moved off Alec’s lap to allow him to jump up and rush over to the little animal.

“Hey little buddy, are you ok?” Alec stroked the cat’s head carefully, seemingly calming him down instantly.

Magnus huffed indignantly, somewhat irritated at being cockblocked by a cat, which was ridiculous, wasn’t it? Looking across he saw the cat nuzzle into Alec’s hand before settling down again and felt guilty about his selfish attitude, that is until the cat opened one eye and looked straight at him in a way that could only be described as smug.

“He seems to be ok now.” Alec smiled as he turned back towards him, apparently oblivious to the look the cat was still aiming in Magnus’ direction. “C’mon, let's leave him to it.”

Alec offered a hand to Magnus which he gratefully grasped, rising to his feet so Alec could lead him towards the bedroom. As he glanced back he could've sworn the cat rolled his eyes before curling up again.

………….

Magnus dusted off his jacket as he stepped out of the Jade Wolf, Luke walking beside him.

“Thanks for coming down Magnus, it's much appreciated.” Luke shook his hand before stepping back to allow Magnus to create a portal.

“Not a problem old friend, I'm just glad everything worked out.” If he was completely honest it’d been somewhat of a relief when Luke had called needing his help with one of the younger wolves who’d managed to drink entirely the wrong sort of Seelie wine. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the loft which, quite frankly, was just what he needed after the week he’d had.

Ever since that damned black cat had moved in there'd been a series of strange things happening and he was certain it was neither a coincidence or a product of his overactive imagination. The only problem was that Alec was totally enamoured with the animal and Magnus found it nigh on impossible to deny his boyfriend anything.

It’d been small things at first, the silk shirts bunched up on the floor smothered in black cat hair and the sudden influx of female cats on the balcony, all of which could be easily explained away by having a new, if rather naughty, male cat now resident.

What was less easy to explain was the multiple occasions where Magnus had disappeared to get something from another room in the loft only to find the whiskey glass he’d left on the table now strangely empty when he was sure it’d been half full before. The first time it happened he’d been convinced that he must've finished his drink and forgotten, after all he had been extremely busy with a backlog of potion orders. By the second time he was starting to become suspicious but by the third time the alarm bells were most definitely jangling.

Without exception, on each occasion he’d found the black cat curled up on the armchair he’d apparently adopted, fast asleep. In any case, it was ridiculous, wasnt it? He was absolutely sure the cat was, well, a cat and everyone knew that felines weren't known to have a penchant for vintage triple distilled scotch.

Then there was this morning when Magnus had got up relatively early determined to make a start on his latest potion, only to find his laptop open on the dining table when he was convinced he’d shut it down last night. Unable to help himself he'd pulled up a web browser and searched the history, only to find a string of online poker sites and betting shops, all of which he knew he hadn't visited and to the best of his knowledge Alec hadn't developed a gambling habit.

“Magnus, you ok?” Shaking his head, Magnus came back to reality to see Luke looking at him concerned. For a second he thought of offloading his worries, after all Luke was an excellent listener, before deciding that telling the New York pack alpha that he was worried he’d allowed a demon cat into his lair was probably not the best idea.

“Sorry, miles away.” Magnus smiled reassuringly but he could tell by the look in Luke’s eyes that he was still sceptical. “If there’s anything else you need don't hesitate to give me a call.”

“Ok then. I’ll send Maia round with an update later tonight.” Thankfully Luke, as usual, let the matter slide.

“Perfect, well as ever, it’s been a pleasure.” Magnus gave a mock salute to Luke and was just about to conjure a portal when his phone started to ring and dragging it out of his pocket he noticed that it was an unknown number calling him. Curiosity suitably piqued, his finger hovered over the accept call button. “I should probably get this..”

“Ill leave you to it then.” With a grin and a wink Luke disappeared back inside.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus answered the call, pacing off to the dockside to get at least a semblance of privacy.

_“Magnus, hello, it’s been too long. I hope you're well”_

The voice on the other end of the line was most definitely familiar but Magnus couldn't quite put his finger on who it was.

_“Zelda, just get to the point…”_

Before Magnus had the chance to answer another voice kicked in and it clicked who he was talking to.

_“It’s called good manners, Hilda..”_

_“Oh just give me the phone…”_

“Ah-hem” Magnus cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the argument.

_“Right, sorry about that. Hello again, it's just Zelda here, Zelda…”_

“Zelda Spellman, yes I gathered that.” Magnus replied, rapidly losing any patience he had left.

 _“You remember us? It's been a while so I wasn't sure if you would.. how long has it been?”_ Zelda continued.

“About thirty years. Now not to be rude but I am rather busy, so if there's a reason for this phone call could we perhaps get to it.” Magnus paced by the water’s edge feeling mildly irritated. It wasn't so much that he didn't like the Spellman sisters, it was more that he was way too busy to be dealing with any other drama right now.

From what he remembered the Spellmans largely kept themselves to themselves and had managed to assimilate into mundane society extremely well, which led him to guess that whatever the problem was it was unlikely to be anything too serious. No doubt some issue with the High Warlock of Seattle, an odious man called Drax with, in Magnus’ opinion, a rather unhealthy obsession with his mole.

_“Told you so..”_

Magnus heard Hilda in the background. Of the pair of them he’d always preferred her, Zelda being rather too proper for his taste.

_“Of course, sorry. We were really just phoning to see if you’d seen Salem, we seem to have misplaced him…”_

“Salem Saberhagen?” Magnus scrunched his brows, not quite grasping where the conversation was going.

As far as he was aware Salem had pretty much disappeared off the map after an ill fated attempt at world domination that many blamed, at least in part, for the rise of the Circle. As he remembered, it he been quite the scandal at the time but after his capture Magnus hadn't really kept track of what’d happened and when he could no longer feel Salem’s magic he’d just assumed that the Warlock Council had taken care of things in their usual definitive way. Apparently he’d been wrong, although he still couldn't quite fathom the connection between the notorious leader of the ‘Witch Power’ movement and two suburbanite warlocks from Seattle.

 _“Yes. Honestly it’s all rather embarrassing but we’ve looked everywhere round here and Sabrina was on a school trip to New York last week and we thought..”_ Zelda continued.

“Sabrina?” Magnus was struggling to keep up with exactly where the conversation was going.

_“Oh of course, you don't know. Our niece, she came to live with us a few years ago, she’s a good kid. Anyway, she and Salem are pretty close so we thought he might’ve sneaked on the trip with her, he has a terrible habit of hiding in backpacks…”_

“Excuse me..” Magnus wasn't sure which was more disturbing, the thought of Salem being close with a teenage girl or somehow managing to squeeze into a backpack, when as far as Magnus remembered, he wasn't exactly a small man.

 _“As if that’s his only bad habit. At least for the last week my food’s stayed in the fridge and I don't miss the mice at all…”_ Hilda helpfully supplied.

Magnus held the phone away checking the screen to see if somehow someone was playing a prank on him.

“Right, may I make a suggestion? Can we start from the beginning because I have to say none of this is making sense at the moment.” Magnus switched to FaceTime mode, hoping that seeing their faces would make things a little clearer.

A few moments later two faces appeared on the screen, Hilda grinning and waving and Zelda smiling uncomfortably.

 _“Wow, your eyeliner is amazing. How do you do it? Is it magic? Whenever I try I end up looking like a panda..”_ Hilda gushed, as Zelda rolled her eyes in a way that would rival Alec.

_“Hilda, do try and focus. Sorry about that. Look we wouldn’t normally bother you but, if I’m being honest, you're our last hope. If Drax finds out we lost him, well, let’s say it won’t be good.”_

“Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something here? Since when are you two responsible for Salem Saberhagen of all people?” Magnus replied sternly, hoping that it would be enough to get at least one of them to explain what the hell was going on.

 _“Oh! I think I see the problem here..”_ Zelda began.

 _“He doesn’t know..”_ Hilda interrupted.

_“Yes, I get that now. It's sort of complicated..”_

_“Salem got turned into a cat.”_ Hilda blurted out. _“What? It's not that complicated. Salem’s punishment was to be turned into a cat for 75 years.”_

Magnus stared at the small screen in disbelief his mind instantly flashing back to a certain black feline currently resident in his loft. Was it possible..?

“So let me get this straight, Salem Saberhagen is currently a cat and he’s missing, possibly in New York, and you want my help in finding him?”

 _“Well yes..”_ Zelda shrugged.

“And you’re responsible for looking after him why exactly?”

_“That’s Hilda’s punishment.”_

_“Salem can be very persuasive and in my defence..”_ Hilda began to protest.

“So it would seem. Perhaps we could start with the basics, maybe a description.” Magnus concentrated on keeping a placid facade although a lot of things were starting to make more sense than he liked to admit. The trouble was, his suspicions couldn’t be correct, could they? He’d tried scanning the cat with his magic and there was no sign he was anything but feline. Surely it had to be a coincidence.

 _“Yes of course. So he’s a black cat, all black, he was wearing a red collar but he might have lost that. Oh and he can talk.”_ Zelda was back to her default business-like attitude.

“You do of course realise that New York is a big place, I assume.” Magnus noted, the two women nodding in understanding. “But perhaps I could try some sort of tracking spell. It shouldn’t be too hard finding a warlock masquerading as a cat.”

 _“We tried that. The problem is that he is actually a cat, it’s not a glamour. He can only be changed back by the Warlock Council and they made it impossible for anyone to recognise him just in case any of his followers tried to help him.”_ Magnus listened to Zelda’s words with growing unease.

“Fine, well, leave it with me. I’m afraid I have to go now.” Magnus tried to hide his urgency to get off the phone and hurry home to check if his suspicions were correct.

 _“Oh of course..”_ There was no mistaking the look of disappointment on Zelda’s face.

“Should I have any news I will be in touch straight away.”

_“Thank you.”_

As soon as the phone call ended Magnus stared at his mobile in disbelief. Thinking back over the last week his suspicions got stronger. It all made far too much sense to be mere coincidence. The difficulty was, how to prove it?

……..

As Magnus portalled into the loft, his mind was whirling. There had to be a way of proving his suspicions. Granted, he could have been honest with the Spellmans and just suggested they see for themselves but ever since Alec had moved in, Magnus had made the conscious decision that the loft should be off limits for business and the thought of inviting a group of warlocks he barely knew into their private space didn't sit well with him.

No, a better solution was to work out if he was actually right first and then worry about what to do if he turned out to be correct.

Stepping into the living area he saw the back of a distinctive dark head on the sofa and couldn't help but smile.

“Alexander. I thought you’d be busy all day..” As Magnus walked further into the room he noticed that the damned cat was lying spreadeagled over Alec’s lap clearly enjoying a tummy rub.

Magnus had to clench his fist in his pocket to keep his temper, trying to remind himself that as of yet he didn't know for sure that the cat was, in fact, Salem.

“Yeah, well I had a break before patrol so I thought I’d come and see you..” Alec smiled up at him. “You Ok?”

Magnus should've known better than to expect that his boyfriend wouldn’t pick up on his mood and throwing himself dramatically in the armchair, tried to find a way to deflect.

“Oh I’m fine darling, I just had a rather taxing few hours healing some stupid young werewolf who managed to get himself poisoned..” Magnus could tell by the way Alec looked at him with one eye narrowed that he didn't quite believe him. “And now I learn I missed the chance to spend time with you, so..”

Alec relaxed and laughed a little and Magnus was pretty sure he’d got away with it for now.

“Hey, don’t worry. Midnight here’s been keeping me company, haven’t you little man.” Alec looked down adoringly at the cat and Magnus had to fight the urge to glare at the animal.

“Midnight?”

“Well yeah, you know we need to think of a name, so I was just trying it out, y’know. I think he likes it..” The cat purred loudly as Alec tickled his cheek. “But we can think of something else if you don't.’

“Sorry I’m just a little tired..” Magnus replied weakly.

Alec gently moved the cat away and came to kneel in front of Magnus.

“Hey, I get it. But the werewolf’s ok, right?” Alec had rested his hands on Magnus’ thighs and was looking up at him, eyes full of concern. Out of the corner of the eye he caught the cat watching the exchange with more interest than seemed really natural and an idea began to crystallise in Magnus’ mind.

“Yes, I think so. I’ve promised Luke I’ll check on him later tonight after I've recharged a little.” Magnus replied, noticing the cat ears twitching at his words.

“Ok.” Alec squeezed his thigh slightly. “How about I run you a bath and get you a martini, you know that always helps.”

“That would be lovely, Alexander.” Magnus smiled as Alec stood and offered him a hand up.

“Hey little man, it looks like you're in charge of the loft tonight.” Alec looked over at the cat and winked before leading Magnus to the bathroom.

“Yes it rather does, doesn’t it..” Magnus murmured as he followed.

……….

The hour since Alec left for patrol was, in Magnus’ opinion, an extremely productive one. Not only had he managed to soundproof his office without the cat noticing but he had managed to strategically place objects around the loft which he felt certain would be too good to resist if his suspicions were correct.

Firstly he had ‘accidentally’ forgotten a practically full glass of whisky, and worse still, left the stopper off the decanter. The humidor lid had somehow managed to stay ajar with the desk lighter strategically placed next to it. His favourite touch however was the 80’s music cd he’d left half-in the open laptop.

Yes, as far as he was concerned, the trap was well and truly set.

With a final look around the loft Magnus conjured up a portal, trying not to scowl at the black cat who was snoozing peacefully in an armchair.

Just as he was about to enter his phone began to ring and checking the caller ID, it couldn't have been better timing if he’d tried.

“Luke, hello. I trust everything is Ok, I’m just on my way to you.” Magnus smiled as he noticed the cat's ear twitch. “Two seconds, portals play havoc with the signal.”

Smiling to himself, Magnus stepped into the portal only to emerge in his own study.

“Sorry about that Luke..now, how can I help?”

 _“Well, I was just checking you were in before I send Maia over and wondering if Alec was there too. We’ve been having some issues that need to be discussed so I thought two birds, one stone.”_ Luke chuckled down the phone.

“ Alexander is out on patrol at the moment but, barring disasters, he should be back in an hour or so and I have just a few things to sort out here first.” With a wave of his hand Magnus conjured a window in the office wall that afforded a perfect view of the living area.

_“Sounds like it. I would ask what you’re up to but I’m guessing I don't want to know.”_

“That’s probably accurate.” Magnus laughed as he leant back on his desk and conjured a martini.

 _“Ok I’ll leave you to it and thanks for today.”_ Magnus could practically picture Luke shaking his head in amusement on the other end of the line.

“My pleasure, old friend.”

Magnus put the phone down on the desk and sipping his martini, continued with his surveillance.

He had resigned himself for a long wait, thinking that maybe the cat was genuinely asleep but when he was barely halfway through his drink he saw the cat sit up and tilt his head to one side, ear flicking around clearly checking that the coast was clear.

Apparently satisfied, the cat stretched his front legs, rather overdramatically if you asked Magnus, before jumping onto the coffee table and strolling across it, only pausing to stretch each of his back legs in turn.

Magnus grabbed his phone and began to film, determined to have some hard evidence should it come to that.

The cat’s first port of call was to the laptop where he sniffed the CD protruding from  
the drive for a few moments before shrugging and pushing it into the drive with his nose in a very un-catlike way before sitting on his haunches in front of the screen and using the mouse pad with his paw.

“I knew it..” Magnus whispered, tempted to go and confront Salem right now but he really wanted irrefutable proof.

He didn't have to wait long. As he watched enraptured, Salem wandered over to the humidor, nosed it open and helped himself to one of Magnus’ Cuban cigars, simply biting the end off with his teeth before lighting it with one paw on the desk lighter.

Hopping to the floor he swaggered across to the drinks trolley and, having rested the cigar in an ashtray, stuck his head right in the whiskey glass.

Magnus had seen enough and quietly as he could he sneaked out of the office. He had considered making a dramatic entry through a portal but decided that, on balance, catching the cat unawares would be far more satisfying.

It was only as he stepped outside the room that he realised just how loud the music was playing and worked out pretty quickly that he didn't really need to concern himself too much with being overheard.

 _“Talking away, I don't know what to say…..say it anyway..”_ Salem had his back to the hallway and was bobbing his head along to the music, even the cigar in his mouth didn't seem to deter him from singing tunelessly along.

Magnus leant back against the pillar and folded his arms, one hand still holding the martini glass which was resting on his forearm. Oh this was going to be perfect.

 _“Shying away..I'll be coming for your.. love..”_ Salem continued to sway turning around slightly, eyes screwed shut.

 _“Take on meeeeeee…”_ Salem yowled, throwing his head back, extending his right paw dramatically. “Take me onnnn…”

“Hello, Salem.” Magnus smirked and honestly, he wished he was still filming because the cat’s face was a picture, mouth open wide in shock as the cigar dropped out of his mouth. With a flick of his hand he turned the music off.

“Umm, Miaow?”

“Don't you dare..” Magnus let his glamour down and his cat’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“I don't know what’s going on. I’m just a humble cat and I must have accidentally drunk the wrong potion…” Salem waved his paws around dramatically before seeing the stern look on Magnus’ face.

“Well you can't blame me for trying..” He shrugged as Magnus scowled back. “So Magnus, good to see you. How long has it been?”

“Nowhere near long enough.” Magnus snapped.

“Well that’s not any way to talk to an old friend, is it now.” If cats could pout, Salem would be doing a pretty good impression right now.

“You and I were never friends, Salem.” Magnus said as Salem held a paw to his chest in mock affront. “Now cut it out and tell me why in hell you're here..”

“Maybe I just wanted to catch up. Honestly, you have no idea how boring it is being a cat, the height of my excitement is annoying the white cat that lives over the road _Mr Fluffles_.” Salem shuddered. “Anyway, surely I should get some points for making my way all the way here. Do you know how long it takes to get all the way from Seattle and..”

“You hid in Sabrina’s backpack so don't pull that one.” Salem looked at Magnus nonplussed and hopped off the drinks cart before sauntering over to the armchair.

“Ah, I see Hilda and Zelda have spoken to you…” He huffed as he sat down. “Anyway, I still had to find you, and I nearly caught pneumonia waiting out on that balcony while you were too busy canoodling with your boyfriend. Oh and let me tell you those wards of yours are pretty impressive but luckily ‘Fang The Destroyer of Worlds’ told me about a warlock that fed all the strays and well, here I am..”

“I’m sorry?” Magnus was officially confused.

“Oh sorry, you know him as The Great Catsby. He really hates that name by the way..”

“Which still doesn’t explain why you’re here..” Reluctantly Magnus sat down on the sofa, determined to keep eye contact with Salem.

“Fine. Well, like I said, as it turns out being a cat is not as much fun as you’d think but one day there I am minding my own business and I happen to overhear Hilda and Zelda talking and you’ll never guess what they were talking about.”

“Oh, do tell.” Magnus’ voice was dripping with scorn.

“Less sarcasm would be nice. Anyway, they were talking about you and how you were all loved up with some shadowhunter, Hilda thought it was romantic, can you believe it? Seriously, not only cursed to be a cat but being the only guy in a house full of hens, I tell you… No?...Well, I thought to myself, Salem you need to see this with your own eyes and so here I am.” Salem settled down and swooshed his tail as he spoke.

Before he had a chance to reply Magnus heard the distinctive sound of the loft door closing.

“Magnus, hey… I managed to get off early but if you're still busy..” Alec paced into the living area shrugging his coat off as he walked. “Weird, I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

Alec looked around the room before shaking his head slightly and walking over towards Salem and reaching down to stroke him.

“I was. I was talking to Salem.” Magnus pointed at the cat.

“Oh that’s adorable. See I knew you’d get to like him in the end. Cool name by the way.” Alec replied as Salem leant into his hand. “You Ok?”

“Salem Saberhagen, I would just add in here that I have everything on video, so you can stop the act right now.” Magnus crossed his legs and glared at the cat.

“Curses, why didn't I think of that..” Salem groaned.

Alec jumped back as if burned and instantly reached for an arrow, nocking it in his bow and pointing it straight at the cat.

“Magnus, the cat spoke..”

“Yes I know.” Magnus gritted out.

“He’s a sharp one, I’ll give you that and lovely rough hands, must be all the archery. I have to say I can see the appeal Magnus.” Salem tilted his head as he looked Alec up and down. “You know he kinda reminds me of my first wife..what a woman..”

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here.” Alec’s eyes flicked briefly over to Magnus before staring back at the cat, bow still held taut, ready for action.

“It’s fine, Alexander, you can put the bow down.” Alec glanced across to check before reglamouring his weapon and crossing his arms in front of him.

“Alexander Lightwood meet Salem Saberhagen, former warlock, now a cat..” Magnus waved his martini glass around which he still had gripped in his hand.

“What?” Alec mouthed before slumping onto the sofa next to Magnus and staring in disbelief at the cat.

“Well I suppose beauty _and_ brains is too much to hope for.” Salem muttered, earning himself a glare from Magnus.

“Darling, are you OK? Maybe a drink’ll help.” Magnus rested a hand on Alec’s leg.

“While you're at it, could you bring my whiskey across?” Salem began. “What? I've had some already and it’s not like you’ll want to drink it after that. Waste not, want not, I always say.”

Alec dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and held up his other hand.

“You’re telling me this is Salem Saberhagen..” Alec looked at Magnus, largely ignoring the cat.

“That’s correct.” Magnus replied.

“ _The_ Salem Saberhagen…”

“Excellent, you've heard of me.” Salem sat up and puffed out his chest proudly. Magnus nodded his head.

“But I thought he was dead. The _Clave_ thought he was dead..” Alec seemed unable to look Salem in the eye and was instead focusing all his attention on Magnus.

“What can I say, to paraphrase Mark Twain, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.” Salem shrugged.

“Please tell me you’ve only just found out….” Alec pleaded.

“Honestly? I thought there was something off but I only found out today, yes..” Magnus reassured him.

“By the angel! I tickled his tummy. A lot..” Alec shuddered.

“And may I say you have a very gentle touch for such a large man.” Salem interrupted.

“Salem, you are not helping here..” Magnus snapped.

“Well I was just saying..” Salem huffed.

“Don’t.” Magnus glared at the cat, who just rolled his eyes in response.

“Ok.” Alec sat up and squared his shoulders before turning and finally looking at Salem. “So what do we do with him.”

“It’s fine Alexander, we just phone the warlocks that were supposedly in charge of him and they come and pick him up. Shouldn’t take too long.” Alec relaxed a little at Magnus’ words.

“Ok, let’s do that..”

“Fellas come on, it’s been fun, all guys together...don't send me back there..you dont know what it's like. If it’s not Hilda and Zelda, it's Sabrina’s teenage dramas..” Salem held his front paws together as if pleading.

“I’ll go call them now.” Magnus completely ignored Salem, instead reaching for his phone and standing up to make the call.

“Alexander, c’mon. We’ve been getting on so well..” Salem turned to Alec, putting on his best pleading look.

“Do. Not. Call. Me. Alexander.” Alec snarled.

“Ok, my mistake, but hey just give me a chance. Can’t a cat change..?” Salem batted his eyelashes.

“You tried to take over the world..” Alec replied standing up and crossing his arms.

“Well, yes. Strictly speaking. but in my defence I would’ve been a benevolent leader…” Salem waved his paw before obviously noticing the unmoved expression on Alec’s face. “No?..Ok...Like I said, I’m not the same person anymore, literally, being a cat for the last 25 years has taught me…”

“Fine, well let me ask you something..” Alec looked at Salem with one eye narrowed and Magnus hovered his finger over the call button, waiting to see what his boyfriend was up to.

“Fire away.” Salem replied confidently.

“So do you like being a cat then?”

“Yes.”

“Hanging out with mundanes?”

“Yes.”

“Giving back to the community.”

“Yes.”

“Learning from the experience.”

“Yes”

“Still want to take over the world.”

“Yes...wait, no….I meant no..” Salem yowled, knowing full well he’d been caught out.

“Make the call Magnus.” Magnus had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Salem’s face.

“It would be my pleasure..” Magnus pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

Clearly the Spellmans were rather desperate for news as, no sooner had the call connected, they answered.

………

Magnus had wandered off to his office to make the arrangements and when he returned Alec was still glaring angrily at Salem.

“All done, they’ll be here soon.” He announced as rejoined them.

A loud knocking at the door seemed to disturb the staring contest between Salem and Alec.

“Great…” Alec went to answer as Salem slumped in defeat.

“Alexander wait, that can't be them yet.” Alec froze, his shoulders tensing as Magnus worked out exactly who it was. “Damnit, it’s Maia..”

“Maia?”

“Yes. Luke said she was heading over..”

“So what do we do?” Alec’s brows scrunched with confusion as he looked round.

“We act normal and you..” Magnus glared at Salem. “Act like a cat.”

“And I should help you out why?” Salem poked his tongue out.

“Because so far the only people who know about your little adventure are the Spellmans and us. Unless you want word to get back to Drax, I really suggest you do as I ask.” Magnus folded his arms defiantly.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Salem gasped, looking genuinely unsettled for the first time really.

Magnus simply raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. Have it your way. You know, you used to be a lot more fun..” Salem grumbled before curling up.

………..

Despite his worries, things had gone pretty smoothly so far with Maia seeming largely oblivious to anything being amiss in the loft. Alec had taken her to the office to discuss some issue with rogue werewolves that Luke had wanted her to mention and that had helped significantly.

It was only when the pair returned to the sitting room that things had started to deteriorate.

It started small at first, with Salem paying more attention to Maia than was strictly necessary as she sat down on the sofa. The trouble was he hadn't done anything wrong per se, so Magnus couldn't actually say anything.

“Luke said to say thanks, Dan’s doing much better now. Idiot.” Maia said as she settled in.

“Glad to hear it.” Magnus kept one eye firmly on Salem as he bustled round the loft. “Tell Luke he needs a potion every 8 hours to ease the symptoms while things are working out of his system.”

“Or we could just leave him too it. Teach him a lesson.” Maia smirked.

“Now, now dear. Let me just grab it for you.” Magnus nodded surreptitiously to Alec who was leaning against a pillar to keep an eye on things while he retrieved the potion.

“Salem! No!” Magnus had barely turned his back when he heard Alec shout.

Grabbing the potion, he span round to see Salem, with a very smug look on his face, jump up on the sofa next to Maia.

“Guys, relax. It’s fine.” Maia grinned “Hey, you're a cutie.”

Maia stroked Salem’s head as he leant into her and Magnus exchanged a rather frantic look with Alec.

“Cool cat, guys. Normally they don't come near me, you know the werewolf thing.” Magnus watched in horror as Salem leapt up onto Maia’s lap and nuzzled into her chest.

Were it not for the fact that Magnus was watching Salem like a hawk, he probably wouldn’t have noticed his lips moving and wouldn’t have had a clue why Maia reacted the way she did.

“What the fuck?” Maia pushed the cat away roughly, jumping to her feet and standing with her hands on hips, glaring between Alec and Magnus. “Ok, which one of you is going to explain to me why that cat just spoke..”

Magnus exchanged a look with Alec before glaring at Salem, who was rather dramatically dusting himself off on the floor.

“Salem, we told you..” Alec muttered, joining in the glaring. Salem shrugged looking rather nonplussed.

“Are you sure? I didn't hear anything, did you darling?” Magnus decided that the best approach was to brush the whole thing off.

“Don’t even try. Werewolf hearing.” Maia pointedly indicated her ear.

“Oops.” Salem shrugged, noticing the death stares everyone was giving him. “What? No point hiding now..”

“What did you say?” Alec hissed.

“I was just being complimentary…” Salem grumbled before jumping up onto the arm rest.

“ _Hubba hubba_ , that’s what he said. _Hubba_ freaking _hubba_.’ Maia scowled.

“Yes, like I said, complementary..” Salem moved towards the edge of the arm rest and rubbed his head affectionately against Maia’s hip, who was still just in reach.

“Touch me again cat and I’ll punch you in the face.” Maia growled at Salem.

“Ooh, I do like a feisty woman, you know my second wife she was quite the spitfire too.” Salem totally ignored the withering look Maia sent in his direction.

“Right, so in our defence we only really established Salem’s real identity just before you arrived.” Alec tried to placate a clearly fuming Maia.

“Which is….?”

“Um well, it’s a long story really…” Alec began.

“Used to be a warlock, got turned into a cat for 75 years for trying to take over the world..” Magnus replied wearily.

Maia glanced between the three of them and burst out into laughter.

“That..is...brilliant..” She choked out. “See Alec, that’s why downworlders are so much better at punishments than the Clave.”

“I’m glad you find my discomfort amusing.” Salem rolled his eyes before over dramatically holding a paw to his forehead. “Oh beauty such a cruel, cruel, mistress…”

Maia just laughed harder.

“Don’t worry, he’s going back to where he belongs soon.” Alec huffed.

“Or I could stay with you..” Salem batted his eyelashes at Maia. “I’m great company, I use my own litter box and I know how to appreciate a beautiful lady..”

“Not a chance..” Maia laughed.

“Not a furry then? Hey, don't knock it till you try it.” Salem leant in to try and get another rub in but instead found his head connecting with Maia’s fist which effectively knocked him off the sofa.

“Owwwwww…..” Salem yowled, rubbing his jaw with his paw and opening and closing his mouth.

“Don’t be a baby, it was just a tap..” Maia scolded him.

“And she did warn you..” Alec added with a smirk.

“Whatever. Now I _definitely_ need a drink..” Salem made a beeline for the drinks trolley, not noticing Magnus’ magic sparking.

In seconds, not only was Salem frozen to the spot but Magnus had conjured up a cat basket and began advancing towards him.

“No, no, no, not the basket…” Salem pleaded through gritted teeth as his eyes flitted around, his body unable to move.

“You really leave me no choice.” Magnus seemed to be rather enjoying himself as he bundled the still frozen cat into the basket and closed it securely before clicking his fingers to release the spell.

Salem moved to the front of the basket and stretched his paws through the bars.

“Don’t leave me in here...I’m too pretty for jail…” he wailed dramatically, the effect being somewhat ruined by everyone ignoring him and paying way more attention to the sound of knocking on the door.

With a flick of his wrist Magnus opened the door and two blonde women and a younger teenage girl came rushing into the loft.

Placing the cat basket on the coffee table, Magnus went to greet the new arrivals.

“Well my dears, I have to say that was excellent timing….” Magnus smiled.

“Oh Salem, please tell me you haven’t been up to mischief..” Zelda frowned.

“I'll have you know I've been an excellent house guest. It’s not my fault no one appreciates me.” Salem pouted, temporarily giving up his attempts to escape the basket.

“Yeah, right.” The girl muttered.

“Ah and you must be Sabrina. It’s a pleasure to meet you..” Magnus offered a hand which Sabrina gratefully shook.

“Woah, Magnus Bane.” For a second Sabrina looked decidedly shell shocked before turning her attention to the rest of the room. “This place is amazing, our house is soooo boring. Well it is..”

“Yes, well, anyway it’s time we got a certain cat home..” Zelda shook her head affectionately, moving to pick up the basket.

“You must be Alec Lightwood. God, you are so pretty..” Hilda had largely ignored everyone else, opting instead to swoon over Alec.

“Um hi…” Magnus found it adorable that Alexander, to this day, still blushed when complimented.

“Hilda..” Zelda warned.

“Yeah, not cool, Aunt Hilda.” Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“Right, well it looks like Magnus is busy, so..” Zelda was back into business mode. “Would you mind if we opened a portal here?”

“Be my guest..”Magnus replied.

“Yes, get me out of here…..” Salem grumbled.

“Hey, you were the one that wanted to come here.” Sabrina pointed out.

“Yes but there’s only so much a cat can cope with. Let me tell you, those two are sickening together..” Salem pointed between Magnus and Alec with his paw.

“Well I think it’s romantic..” Hilda gazed adoringly at Alec, who shifted a little uncomfortably.

Rolling her eyes, Zelda conjured a portal.

“Magnus, thank you for this and I’m sorry for any bother he’s caused. Also sorry my sister can't be trusted in public.”

“Hey..” Hilda objected.

“True though.” Sabrina added with a grin.

“Right, let's go…” Zelda hustled Sabrina and Zelda to the portal in a way that reminded Magnus uncannily of a mother hen.

“Yes let's...and let me tell you Hilda, the way they paw over each other is not romantic at all..” Salem complained.

“Oooh tell me all about it…” Hilda gasped as they entered the portal.

The last thing Magnus heard was Salem's voice as he started his story before the portal snapped shut behind them.

“Now I really need a drink..” Magnus sighed, filled martini glass materialising in his hand.

“Well that sounded like fun..” Maia laughed.

“You have no idea..” Alec grumbled.

“Well I think it’s only fair that you get me a drink and tell me all about it..” Maia sat back down grinning mischievously.

“Darling, it would be my pleasure. There’s also a video.” Magnus grinned as Alec rolled his eyes.

“Even better….”

With a sigh of resignation Alec joined them, acting as if he wasn't looking forward to one of his epic tales. Luckily Magnus knew him well enough to know it was a lie because this was one story he was going to thoroughly enjoy telling. Hell, he was pretty sure the story of how the magnificent Magnus Bane uncovered the identity of a mysterious interloping cat was going to be a firm favourite for many years to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Salem...you can’t help but love him..I really hope you enjoyed that and maybe caught some Sabrina quotes in there tooo...and perhaps a bit of A-ha ;-)
> 
> I’d love to know what you think xox


End file.
